


Barely Breathing

by OlicityFan25



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityFan25/pseuds/OlicityFan25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a year and two months since Finn and Rachel last saw each other.. When they meet again when Rachel are comimg home for a visit, will things change.. Are there still love between them? Or are they over for good?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finchel story on this site.. The first chapter is short.. But the next one's will be longer..So please bare with me.. Hope you all will like it :)

Chapter One

It had been exactly a year since Finn had forced her on the train and sent her to New York heartbroken.. It had been exactly two months since she last had seen or talked to him. Rachel knew Finn had been distancing himself from her thinking that would make her happy.. But that was not the case.. Rachel was furious at Finn for pushing her out of his life like what they had didn't even excist.

Everything had been going so well for them before she was forced to leave to New York.. They had been engaged to get married, they had planned their future together.. They even had talked about kids and how many they wanted. At that time they have had all their plans for the future figured out.. Where they wanted to live and everything.

Rachel had really believed he really wanted the same thing. He asked her to marry him. At that time she had thought that was his prove saying that he wanted the same life as she want for them. But now that she was living here in New York with Kurt and Santana, she didn't believe that anymore... She didn't even think that he had loved her at all.. 

"Rachel.. Are you okay?" Kurt's voice spoke from behind her.

Rachel quickly wipe her tears away and puts the picture she had been looking at back in her drawyer. Looking up at Kurt. "Have you heard from Finn lately?" She asked hopefully.

As the question left Rachel's mouth Kurt really saw how broken up about Finn's actions she was. And he could honestly say he didn't blame her.. Kurt himself had tried to convince Finn that he was making a mistake letting Rachel slip out of his life, but as stubborn as Finn was he wouldn't listen to him or anyone. "No.. Nothing at all. I'm sorry Rach." He said sadly looking at her.

Rachel felt her heart break even more knowing that Finn hadn't even wanted to call and check up on her. "I'm starting to think that he never loved me at all." She admitted looking down on the floor. "That I just was a game to him, cause that is what I feel right now. That he was just using me all along." She said as tears filled her eyes.

Kurt quickly take a seat next to her on her bed and pull her close. "What? Why would you even think that Rach?" He asked her shocked.

"Cause if he truly loved me he would of not pushed me out of his life.. Now it is like what me and him had together never excisted and that hurts Kurt.. He broke me and I don't know if I can ever forgive him for that. I'm hurt and I don't know how I can get up from that." She cried burying her face in his arms as he held her.

Kurt was lost in what to do. He hated seeing his best friend like this and all because of his stubborn and stupid brother.. He didn't know how to get Rachel through this.. It was a lost end.. The only one that really could fix her was the person who broke her.. "It will be okay.. Everything will be okay Rach." He whispered saying half the truth and half not knowing if it ever would be okay.

Rachel cries harder hoping that Kurt was right.. She hated feeling like this.. Rachel Berry never used to be like this, broken and crying.. Everything changed in her life when she met Finn. Right at this moment she really wished she never had met him at all, that she never had hooked up with him..


End file.
